E Sempre
by Andy Cullen Halliwell
Summary: Vampiros, Lobos e agora Bruxas,vivem em harmonia.Eles descobrem que o mundo sobrenatural pode surgir com muitas supresas.Mas será que criaturas que não deveriam existir têm também o direito de amar?
1. In My Place

**Capítulo 1 – In My Place (Em Meu Lugar)**

**

* * *

****Marie P.O.V.**

- Seth, cuidado! – gritei desesperadamente. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu disse que ia arrumar...

- Sai daí! – ordenei.

- Deixa só eu terminar aqui... - pude escutar ele sussurrando algo. – Se eu soubesse como começar...

- Você nem sabe o que está fazendo. – resmunguei. – Saia daí imediatamente, Seth Clearwater! – gritei novamente com ele.

- Eu vou conseguir arrumá-lo, Marie Jean Winchester! – ele usou o mesmo tom que eu usei com ele.

Espere um pouco... Ele gritou comigo?

- O que você disse? – perguntei em um ameaçador.

- Ops! – ele se lamentou.

Já não basta: ele querer arrumar meu carro sem nem ao menos saber o que está fazendo, agora ele grita comigo também? Marie você está ficando muito mole com ele. Rapidamente, me concentrei e levantei meu carro do chão para poder olhar o rosto do meu namorado.

- Acho que eu te irritei, não é? – ele perguntou com uma cara de arrependido.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei novamente.

- Eu não entendo muito sobre carros... – ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois eu o interrompi.

- Você não entende nada sobre carros! – o corrigi. Ele se levantou do chão e parou alguns passos à minha frente.

- Estava tentando aprender... – ele me disse.

Ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado. Eu não acredito, ele está jogando sujo comigo! Eu nunca consigo resistir... Percebi que eu ainda estava com carro no ar, o abaixei rapidamente, tentando não encarar Seth.

- Ainda está brava comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Quando eu consigo ficar brava com você? – o respondi com outra pergunta. – Vem aqui... – o chamei.

Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim, ele sabe que eu detesto quando ele prolonga essa distância. Assim que parou na minha frente, ele me abraçou, suspendendo-me no ar. Ele me beijou apaixonadamente, um típico beijo "Marie&Seth", do jeito que eu amo. Separamos-nos e ficamos nos encarando.

- Você vai falar? – perguntei.

- Por que você não fala primeiro? – ele me respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Você falou uma vez... Por que não fala de novo? - esse jogo de responder com pergunta não está legal.

- Se eu já falei, agora seria sua vez, certo? – mais uma pergunta.

- Por que você não fala de uma vez? - que coisa...

- Por que você não fala? – cansei desse jogo.

- Vocês estão brincando de jogo das perguntas? – Anabelle perguntou aparecendo na garagem. Desde quando ela está ali?

- Você quer brincar? – não acredito que Seth entrou no jogo...

- Você deixa? – ela pediu fazendo uma cara de pidona.

- Você deixa, Marie? – ele me perguntou.

- Não! – respondi.

- ERROU! – Seth e Anabelle falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Anabelle ficou encarando a posição em que eu e Seth estávamos. Ele ainda me segurava, sem nem ao menos perceber eu havia passado as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Minha irmã me olhava com um olhar safado. Rapidamente desfiz aquela posição. Seth não havia percebido, e ficou meio confuso quando eu saltei de seus braços.

- Que vergonha... – sussurrei enquanto corava. Seth se deu conta do que eu estava falando, e começou a rir nervosamente. Ele estava corando também?

- Qual é o problema, Marie? – minha irmã me perguntou. Será que ela ainda não entendeu que o jogo acabou? – Você já me pegou em situação bem pior, não se lembra?

Realmente, ver sua irmã e seu cunhado se agarrando na sala de estar não é o melhor programa para se assistir em um sábado de madrugada.

- Não me faça lembrar isso... – implorei, meu rosto estava pegando fogo. Não acredito que ela está fazendo isso comigo.

- Foi engraçado... – ela disse rindo. Engraçado para ela, para mim foi um trauma. – Mas não foi para isso que eu vim aqui... Quer ajuda com o carro, Seth?

- O que você sabe sobre carros, Sam? – Seth perguntou. Por que ele tem essa mania de chamá-la de Sam?

- Mais do que você... – ela disse com um ar superior.

- Ele não sabe nada, então não é grande coisa. – eu falei. Ele fez uma cara de ofendido. Mas não deu muito certo.

- Brigado... – ele disse rindo.

- De nada... – falei dando um sorriso enorme.

Ane se aproximou do Comet e abriu o capô. Ela começou a mexer nos cabos, e em mais um monte de coisas. Ela realmente entendia daquilo. Seth ficou ao lado dela, e ela começou a explicar várias coisas. Não consegui entender nada do que eles falavam.

Fique perdida olhando para Seth. Estávamos com um sério problema. Nenhum dos dois conseguia falar a frase "Eu te amo" para o outro. Eu sei que eu o amo, sei que ele sente o mesmo por mim, mas todas as vezes que tento falar... Eu travo.

Escutei a buzina de um carro de fundo. Vi uma BMW vermelha estacionando na entrada da casa. Pude ver uma bela loira saindo do carro, andando em nossas direções. Ane se virou para ver quem estava ali.

- Rose! – ela gritou enquanto a bela vampira entrava na garagem.

- Sam... – Rosalie abraçou Anabelle assim que entrou na garagem. As duas viraram melhores amigas desde o dia em que se conheceram. Uma amizade um pouco esquisita, diga-se de passagem. Assim que elas se separaram Rosalie olhou para mim. – Oi Marie.

- Oi Rosalie. – apesar de ela ser um amor de pessoa, nós não nos dávamos tão bem. – E o Jazz? – eu podia não me dar tão bem com ela, mas Jasper virou meu melhor amigo. Isso não agradou nada ao Seth.

- Ele virá aqui mais tarde... – ela falou. – Jasper, Emmett e o cachorro Alpha levaram as meninas ao parque. – Seth fez ruído para que ela percebesse que ele também estava aqui. – Ah... Oi cachorro mais novo. – ela falou enquanto sorria.

- Oi... – ele respondeu rapidamente se virando para o carro logo em seguida.

Anabelle deu uma bela olhada no carro e depois para Rosalie. Ela fez uma cara de "Tive uma grande idéia para um livro".

- Rose... – ela continuava com aquele olhar assustador. – O que você sabe sobre o Comet? Resuma em uma palavra.

- Clássico... – ela fez uma cara estranha. – Desde quando você entende sobre carros, Sam?

- Ah Ha! – gritou Seth. – Sabia que você era uma farsa que nem eu.

- Nem vem, Seth... – ela se defendeu. – Eu sei mais do que você.

Rosalie começou a se aproximar do Comet. Ela falava com Anabelle sobre uma válvula, ou correia... Para mim é tudo igual mesmo... Sai da garagem e fui andando até o jardim. Toda aquela conversa estava me deixando entediada. Sentei-me na grama e fiquei observando a rua. Estava completamente vazia... Novidade...

- Está tudo bem? – Seth me perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

- Sim. – respondi rapidamente.

- Ah não... – ele começou a se lamentar. – Você está com ciúmes?

Como que é?

- Por que eu estaria? – perguntei enquanto o encarava. Ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim e continuava em pé, tive que me inclinar muito para conseguir enxergar seu rosto.

- Então por que você saiu da garagem? – ele pensou que eu estava com ciúmes dele com Rosalie e minha irmã?

- Carros não é um assunto que me atrai muito. – respondi. – Senta. – pedi. Ele sentou ao meu lado e me encarou por um bom tempo.

- Você vai falar? – não acredito que vamos voltar a isso.

- O homem tem que falar primeiro...

- Mas eu já falei. – ele se defendeu.

- Não valeu... – que coisa... – Eu achei que você era um doido se declarando. Não vale! – eu disse. – Você tem que falar de novo...

- Por que os homens têm que falar primeiro? – perguntou.

- Sempre que as mulheres falam primeiro, o homem foge... – tentei inventar alguma coisa. Essa não era a verdadeira razão, mas eu não podia contar agora.

- Tem algo que você não está me contando? – eu o encarei por um momento. Será que devo contá-lo?... Escutei o barulho de uma buzina. Fui salva!

Olhei para a rua para ver quem era. Um belo loiro descia de uma moto, se não me engano uma Lamborghini.

- Jazz! – gritei enquanto corria para abraçá-lo. Ele ficava meio nervoso toda vez que eu o abraçava, mas ele já estava se acostumando ao meu hábito.

- Marie... – ele disse. – Como você está?

- Ótima... – respondi soltando-o do abraço. Olhei na direção do Seth. Ele não estava com uma cara boa. Só agora reparei que Jasper estava sozinho. – Você não ia trazer as meninas? – o perguntei.

- Sim, mas Esme pediu para convidá-los para um jantar na mansão, as meninas estão lá... – eu comecei a rir histericamente. – O que foi?

- Um jantar? – ele concordou. – Você está falando sério? – não acredito. Um jantar na casa de vampiros... Que esquisito.

- Esme tem assistido alguns programas de culinária... – ele fez uma careta, parece que a lembrança não era muito agradável. – Ela quer que vocês sirvam de cobaias... Pronto, falei! – finalizou rindo.

- Seria ótimo. Não é Seth? – me virei para olhá-lo... Cadê ele?

- Ele foi para a garagem. – Jasper respondeu a minha pergunta mental. Será que ele lê mentes também?

- O que ele está sentindo? – perguntei meio insegura. Jasper se concentrou um pouco, para logo após responder minha pergunta.

- Muito ciúme... – ele refletiu por um momento. – Ele ainda sente ciúme de nós? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Pelo visto sim... – o respondi. – Já disse para ele que isso é uma besteira. Que eu só tenho olhos para ele, assim como você só tem olhos para Alice, mas ele continua com esse ciúme bobo... – lobo teimoso.

- Tente ver o ponto de vista dele, ele... – o celular de Jasper começou a tocar _"The future is bright, but she's brighter..."_ para ser mais exata.

- Alice? – perguntei rindo.

- Sim. – me respondeu com um sorriso. Ele pegou o celular e o atendeu. – Sim Alice... Eu estou bem... Seth... Quem?... Tudo bem... Também te amo. – ele desligou o celular e me olhou. Que curiosidade! Será que ele vai me contar? – Ela estava preocupada por que meu futuro sumiu...

- Por minha causa seu futuro sumiu? – perguntei.

- Não... Foi por causa do Seth. – ele refletiu por um momento. – Alice pode ver você algumas vezes... Você não sabia disso?

- Não... – respondi. – Ela me disse uma vez que não podia me ver... Então eu decidi não tocar mais no assunto. Mas eu sou uma bruxa... Como ela consegue me ver?

- Mesmo sendo bruxa, você continua sendo uma humana... – ele respondeu simplesmente. – É a sua parte humana que Alice consegue ver. – isso explica bastante coisa. – Ela disse que vocês teriam uma visita. E que é para levá-lo ao jantar.

- Visita? – quem poderia ser?

- Ela não quis dizer quem era. – ele começou a caminhar em direção da moto. – Já vou... Vejo-te à noite? – ele me perguntou.

- Claro. – respondi com um sorriso. Jasper arrancou com sua moto, em direção à casa dos Cullen.

Próxima missão: falar com meu lobinho... Virei-me indo em direção à garagem, quando estava andando escutei outra buzina. Essa casa está movimentada hoje.

Olhei para a rua novamente e vi um Bugatti branco, estacionando no lugar onde estava a moto de Jasper. Um loiro saiu do carro e começou a andar na minha direção. Ah, não!

- Matthew? – não acredito. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

* * *

**Assim como minha outras fics... Todo nome de capítulo é o nome de uma música... Vou sempre deixar o nome do artista aqui...**

**-  
**

**(In My Place - Coldplay)**

**-**

**Essa fic é uma continuação de "Para Sempre"... por isso, aconselho que leiam Para Sempre antes, para entender a história melhor...**

**-**

**No meu perfil tem falando mais sobre a fic... e também a foto dos personagens... Para quem gosta de dar rostos para todo mundo...**

**-**

**E então o que acharam??**

**Comente, please...**

**Bjos!!**


	2. Jealous Guy

**Capítulo 2 – Jealous Guy (Cara Ciumento)**

**

* * *

**

**Marie P.O.V.**

_- Matthew? – não acredito. O que ele está fazendo aqui?_

- Jean. Quanto tempo, não é? – ele respondeu mostrando um enorme sorriso.

- Pare de me chamar de Jean. – respondi também sorrindo para ele. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele agora estava parado na minha frente com os braços estendidos.

- Não ganho abraço primeiro? – ele perguntou com uma cara triste. Eu o abracei forte, fazia tempo que não o via. – Eu vim visitar vocês... Onde está meu irmão?

Matthew Walker Scott, 20 anos, irmão mais novo de Taylor, por parte de pai. Enquanto Taylor morava com os pais em San Francisco, Matthew morava com a tia materna em Phoenix. Ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade de Seattle. Apesar de se verem pouco, os irmãos se dão muito bem. Matthew não tem muito jeito com crianças, mas é louco pelas meninas e sempre tenta agradá-las. Ele também sempre teve uma paixão oculta por Anabelle, descobri isso uma vez que joguei um feitiço nele. Foi um acidente, mas foi hilário o ver confessando tudo para mim.

- TJ está no hospital. – eu segurei a mão dele e o conduzi até a garagem. – Tem algumas pessoas que eu queria que você conhecesse.

- Alguma boa para mim? – me perguntou com um tom safado.

Pude imaginar Rosalie dando um fora lindo nele. Isso vai ser hilário...

- Tem uma ótima para você... – parei, ainda um pouco longe da garagem, Rosalie não deve me escutar daqui. – Loira, curvas, olhar misterioso, e muito, muito linda. Um verdadeiro anjo. – anjo? Da onde eu tirei essa? Eu me contorcia de rir internamente – Ela se parece com a Ane... – ele detesta que eu o lembre de quando confessou tudo sobre Anabelle.

- Eu já disse que aquilo foi brincadeira minha... – disse ele meio sem-jeito. Vou fingir que acredito. – Nunca fui apaixonado pela Sam... – mas um para chamá-la de Sam. Ele continuou o caminho, já conhecido por ele, até a garagem.

Matthew nunca descobriu sobre nós sermos bruxas. Acho difícil que ele sequer suspeite de algo, mas ele era meu único passatempo, às vezes eu jogava alguns feitiços nele, nada sério, mas o suficiente para irritar Anabelle.

O segui até a garagem. Matthew sempre foi do tipo garanhão. Sempre teve todas que quis... Bem, como será que ele reagirá com a Rosalie?

Como era de se esperar, lá estava ele, parado à porta da garagem olhando para os dois pares de pernas femininas que estavam debaixo do carro. Seth estava de costas para a porta da garagem e olhava distraidamente para uma caixa de ferramentas. Ele não aparentou notar nossa presença. Matthew encarou Seth com um semblante pensativo.

- Quem é esse? – ele me perguntou, mas não vez som algum, só fez movimentos com os lábios.

Eu fiz um formato de coração com as mãos e depois apontei para mim mesma. Ele deve ter entendido o que eu disse, pois estendeu as mãos ao alto como se agradecesse por eu ter desencalhado. Eu só revirei os olhos e andei em direção do Seth. Eu o abracei por trás e apoiei minha cabeça em suas costas.

- Você está bravo comigo? – ele deu uma pequena olhada para mim, mas logo após voltou a olhar para a caixa.

- Por que eu estaria? – ele perguntou com uma voz triste. Ele não havia percebido a presença do Matthew. Virei-me para olhá-lo, e ele continuava ali, prestando atenção na minha conversa com Seth.

Matthew tinha um tipo de camuflagem natural estranha. Outros seres, de algum jeito, não conseguiam sentir sua presença, era como se ele não estivesse ali.

Ele me observava abraçada com Seth e lançava olhares maliciosos. Mandei um olhar para que ele saísse dali, ele fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça e indicou para as pernas que ainda estavam debaixo do carro. Pelo jeito ele queria mesmo conhecer Rosalie. Virei-me para olhar Seth de novo. Eu ainda tinha meus braços em volta de sua cintura, o abraçando, mas ele não demonstrou querer retribuir o abraço.

- Se você não está bravo... Por que está tão distante? – o perguntei em voz baixa com a esperança de que Matthew não escutasse a conversa.

- Quem disse que estou bravo, ou distante? Seu amigo Jasper? – ele disse sarcasticamente. – Diga para ele que nem sempre ele acerta sobre os sentimentos alheios! – lobo teimoso esse que eu arrumei... Rosalie e Anabelle ainda estavam debaixo do carro e estavam estranhamente quietas provavelmente escutando nossa conversa, assim como Matthew.

- Nós já não conversamos sobre isso, Seth? – o perguntei. – Já te disse que não há razão alguma para esse ciúme. – eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, mas sem soltá-lo. Alcancei sua orelha e sussurrei: - _You Know I'm Yours! _– finalmente consegui fazer ele parar de mexer nas ferramentas.

Anabelle me disse que todo casal tinha sua música, seu dia especial, lugar... E uma frase. Eu achava isso meio que besteira, mas eu tinha tudo isso com o Seth. Todas as vezes que ele ficava bravo comigo ou eu com ele, usávamos essa frase. Era como se estivéssemos implorando pelo perdão.

- Me desculpa. – ele disse por fim. – Eu sei que sou um lobo ciumento e teimoso... – eu ri com essa observação. – Mas eu não consigo evitar. – ele refletiu por um momento, enquanto acariciava meus braços que ainda estavam envolta de sua cintura. – Sei que Jasper é seu melhor amigo, mas mesmo assim... – ele respirou fundo. – É inevitável.

- Não o culpe Marie. Jasper é mesmo lindo, se eu fosse o Seth também sentiria ciúmes... – escutei a voz de Ane vindo de debaixo do carro.

- Hei... Ele é meu irmão... – protestou Rosalie, também debaixo do carro. – E a Sra. é casada Anabelle Samantha Winchester. – as duas se desataram em rir, assim como eu e Seth.

- Você me perdoa? – perguntei para Seth.

- Claro... – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto, que aumentou mais ainda quanto dei um beijo em seu pescoço. – Você está me mimando desse jeito...

- Eu sei... – disse em um sussurro enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço, nuca, bochecha...

- Eca! – escutei um grito de protesto de Matthew.

Escutei Ane batendo a cabeça na lataria do carro e dando um grito de dor. Seth se virou para encarar Matthew e instintivamente me colocou atrás dele, me protegendo de um perigo que não existia.

- Quem é você? – Seth perguntou rispidamente.

Anabelle e Rosalie saíram de debaixo do carro para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ane deu um grito assim que viu Matthew.

- Eu não acredito! – ela correu e pulou nos braços do cunhado, abraçando-o. – Quanto tempo, Matthew...

- Desculpa não ter vindo antes. – ele se desculpou enquanto os dois se separavam do abraço.

Seth ainda estava com um olhar desconfiado, mas estava mais relaxado por perceber que aquele não era um estranho. Olhei na direção de Rosalie e ela encarava Ane, ela estava rígida, parecia que algo havia ocorrido. Olhei para minha irmã e percebi o que estava deixando Rosalie tão nervosa. Droga!

Peguei um pano limpo que estava perto na caixa de ferramentas e corri em direção de Ane. Pressionei o pano em sua testa que estava sangrando muito. Rosalie continuava tensa.

- Rose... Você poderia pegar a caixa de primeiro socorros no meu quarto? – inventei algo para tirá-la daqui.

Ela fez um breve aceno dizendo que sim e correu para dentro de casa. Seth já estava ao meu lado, e fez com que Ane sentasse em um banco, Matthew a encarava com um olhar preocupado.

- Eu estou bem... – Ane protestou. – Foi só um pequeno corte, eu me assustei e bati a cabeça. Só isso. – ela resumiu.

- Mas você está sangrando muito, Ane... – eu disse encarando o sangue. Ah não... – Quanto sangue. – choraminguei. Nunca fui boa com isso. Por que tudo está embaçando?

- Marie... – escutei a voz de Seth e Anabelle me chamando.

----------

Aí que dor!

Minha cabeça parece que vai cair.

Abri os olhos e logo reconheci o lugar. Estava deitada, no meu quarto, e uma mão quente segurava a minha.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Seth perguntou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- Sinceramente? Parece que uma alcatéia passou por cima de mim. – o escutei rindo e tentei me levantar, com sucesso, felizmente. – O que aconteceu?

- Você estava ajudando a Sam, mas acho que você não se lembrou que é fraca com sangue. – ele deu uma leve risada. – Você desmaiou, por sorte não bateu a cabeça.

- Que droga... – refleti. – Cadê a Ane?

- Aquele moleque a levou para o hospital... – Seth começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Bem... – ele parou por um momento tentando controlar as risadas. – Ele também estava precisando de um médico... – como que é? – Ele deu uma cantada na Rosalie... E ela não gostou nada. Foi trágico.

- Oh não. – parei por um momento, tentando imaginar a cena. – Eu não acredito que perdi. – lamentei. – Como foi? – Seth ficou surpreso com minha reação.

- Você já sabia que isso ia acontecer? – me perguntou incrédulo.

- Matthew é do tipo garanhão. Nunca perde a oportunidade. – disse resumidamente.

- Por falar nele. – ele parou e respirou fundo. – Quem é ele? – ciúme detectado.

- Irmão do TJ. – ele fez uma cara de que não estava gostando nada de história.

- Promete não ficar brava se eu te perguntar uma coisa? – fiz um aceno positivo com a cabeça, para que ele continuasse. – Você e aquele moleque já tiveram alguma coisa? – ele perguntou um pouco inseguro.

Tudo bem... Não esperava essa pergunta. Como posso explicar que namorei Matthew por seis meses? Não faço idéia. Mas o que eu sei é que não posso mentir para o Seth. É melhor eu não enrolar.

- Sim... – disse baixando a cabeça. – Eu o namorei por seis meses. – E agora?

- Você ainda sente algo por ele? – Seth perguntou ainda mais inseguro. Levantei minha cabeça para poder encará-lo.

- Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Ele parecia se importar muito quando você desmaiou. – Seth disse rapidamente se levantando da cama, ficou de pé, mas ainda me encarava.

- E? – perguntei me ajoelhando na cama ficando de frente para ele. – Nós éramos jovens, eu estava passando um tempo com a minha irmã em San Francisco, logo quando as meninas nasceram, ele veio para tentar ajudar e... – não consegui terminar de falar.

- Está bem... – Seth disse fechando os olhos. – Não preciso saber de mais nada.

Eu ainda estava ajoelhada na cama, de frente para ele que estava de pé, estávamos quase da mesma altura, coisa rara para mim que sou um nada ao lado dele. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e esperei até ele abrir os olhos, o que não demorou muito.

- Até quando você vai ficar com essa insegurança desnecessária Sr. Seth Clearwater? – o perguntei com um tom sério. Ele me encarou com olhos tristes. – Seth...

- Você não sabe o medo que eu tenho de te perder. – ele me disse com sinceridade. Naquele momento tive mais do que certeza de tudo aquilo que eu sentia por ele. Eu o abracei com força e dei um rápido selinho.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim com facilidade. – falei rapidamente. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e me beijou novamente.

O beijo começou calmo, mas foi ficando cada vez mais quente. Eu puxava sem nenhuma delicadeza os cabelos dele, enquanto ele apertava minha cintura. Com um movimento rápido ele já havia me deitado na cama, sem quebrar o contato.

Passei minhas pernas pela cintura dele e pude senti-lo apertar uma delas com voracidade. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto ele descia com beijos pelo meu maxilar e pescoço. Segurei seu rosto e o levantei para selarmos nossos lábios novamente.

Nos beijávamos com mais desejo. Eu podia sentir toda a urgência que ele tinha para comigo, eu sentia a mesma por ele. Seus lábios eram quentes e rápidos contra os meus, e a cada toque dele eu ficava mais inebriada.

Ele subiu a mão que estava na minha coxa até minha barriga, e a acariciou por debaixo da blusa, soltei um gemido involuntário, ato que fez com que ele desse uma leve mordida no meu lábio inferior. Ele voltou com mais beijos pelo meu pescoço até alcançar meu colo.

Eu queria senti-lo mais. Comecei a passar minhas mãos pelas suas costas. O arranhei levemente por debaixo da blusa e permaneci com minha mão ali. Ele voltou a devorar meus lábios, com ainda mais urgência.

Ele ainda acariciava minha barriga, a pele dele era extremamente quente contra a minha. Ele começou a subir a mão, e eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa...

_"Suddenly I see... This is what I want to be..."_

Não acredito que a Ane tinha que me ligar logo agora!

Seth saiu de cima de mim, mas ficou deitado ao meu lado, ele estava ofegante, assim como eu... Na verdade a única diferença entre nós dois é que eu estava completamente corada. Peguei rapidamente meu celular que estava em cima do criado-mudo.

- Oi! – respondi meio irritada, e ainda ofegante.

- Eu to bem, só para você saber. – Ane disse como se eu tivesse a ofendido. – Só liguei para te perguntar se Jasper já levou as meninas... – eu esqueci de avisá-la sobre o jantar.

- Na verdade não... – respondi, com minha voz já mais controlada. – Na verdade Esme nos chamou para um jantar e as meninas já ficaram por lá.

- Ah... Tudo bem... – ela parou por um tempo. – Será que eu posso ir?

- Ela convidou a família toda, Ane. – por que ela não poderia ir?

- Não é isso. – ela falou rapidamente. – Se você não se lembra, eu quase abri minha cabeça... E sangrou muito. – ah... Era por isso então.

- O Grande C está por ai? Pergunte para ele.

- Para falar a verdade ele está aqui sim. Eu irei falar com ele. – ela parou por um momento, como se tentasse lembrar de algo. – Ah, sim... Seth ainda está ai?

- Sim... – eu continuava deitada e ele havia passado o braço pela minha cintura. Virei-me para olhá-lo e percebi que ele havia adormecido.

- Então era por isso que você estava ofegante. – concluiu ela. – Eu atrapalhei, não é? – ela perguntou meio encabulada.

- Sim. – respondi friamente, mas dei uma leve risada. – Não tem problema... Já te atrapalhei várias vezes também... – nos duas rimos pelos vários acontecimentos.

- Tudo bem... Daqui à uma hora eu volto para casa... Vou esperar o TJ. – pude escutar ela chamando alguém, talvez Matthew. – Juízo. Beijo.

- Você também... – então desliguei e coloquei meu celular em cima do criado-mudo novamente.

Virei-me para olhar Seth. Ele estava adormecido e tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Deitei na mesma posição que ele estava, mas ficando de frente para olhá-lo. Acaricie seus cabelos por um bom tempo.

Não resistindo me inclinei um pouco para depositar um rápido beijo em seus lábios. Assim que eu os toquei, o senti pressionando um pouco sua mão que ainda estava em minha cintura. Era como se ele estivesse retribuindo aquele beijo, mesmo estando adormecido.

Separei-me de seus lábios, mas permaneci deitada, observando-o. Não tive coragem de acordá-lo, ele havia feito uma patrulha na noite anterior e não tinha dormido nada. Ele estava tão sereno e lindo.

A cada dia que se passava, eu percebia o quanto era louca por ele, e percebia que esse sentimento era recíproco, o que me deixava ainda mais louca.

Continuava perdida em pensamentos enquanto o olhava dormir. Lembrei-me do dia em que ele me levou para La Push, para escutar as histórias dos Quileutes. Todas aquelas lendas me fascinaram, principalmente a da impressão. Nunca imaginei que esse tipo de amor pudesse existir.

* * *

**(/NA: Jealous Guy - Gavin Degraw)**

**-**

**No próximo capítulo começaremos com um flashback *adoro essa palavra* [quem perguntou, neh??]  
**

**Então... O que estão achando??**

**-**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:: *--*  
**

_SophiaCullenBlack_

_sweet present of nature_

**-**

**Bjos!!**_  
_


End file.
